User talk:Gcardinal
I've read about the Barbarian and the Witch Doctor on Blizzard, but am not too sure about copyvios. As long as I put the material in my own words and don't use any of their images, all should be harmless, right? 15:53, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Correct. --Vipermagi 19:09, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes and at this point, game is not even in beta - dosnt really mater. Gcardinal 21:25, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Account nav The background is making the account-related links on the top hard to read, unless you hover over them (or press ctrl+a). Any thoughts on changing the background perhaps? ^^' --Vipermagi 19:41, 19 July 2008 (UTC) soon the CSS style is going to be changed just taking a little longer ^^ -Origin2 20:21, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Good to hear. It's getting on my nerves a bit :P --Vipermagi 23:01, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :: Yeah will fix later today. Just never got to it :) Gcardinal 10:20, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Adding content Are we free to add as we like? (as in style and lay-out) or are there certain rules? --Fighterbitsj 20:39, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, free to add, style, form content as you like. Proposals for any other changes are also welcome. At this stage you can edit anything and everything :) (just dont del user me:) Gcardinal 10:20, 20 July 2008 (UTC) yo how is this wiki being funded? are you switching this over to razer, like pvxwiki? or does this server make less of a dent in your wallet ^_^ Also, I love the guildwars captchas :p 14:19, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Also, I get an 500 internal server error whenever I try to submit an edit - the edit goes through but the error pops on my screen. Maybe it's only for IPs? Anyways just a heads up. 14:20, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::Happens to me, too. Go check the history for the havoc it can cause with people using New Section, not knowing the edit goes through :D --Vipermagi 14:36, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :::example :P --Fighterbitsj 14:36, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :::: wasup... this one just goes on the money we get from pvxwiki so no extra costs. 500 is a pain... working on it. Gcardinal 12:22, 22 July 2008 (UTC) License stuff "Blizzard Entertainment® hereby grants you a personal, non-exclusive, non-transferable and non- assignable license to use and display, for home, noncommercial and personal use only, one copy of any material and/or software that you may download from this site, including, but not limited to, any files, codes, audio or images incorporated in or generated by the software (collectively the "Downloaded Content") provided, however, that you must include or maintain all copyright and other notices contained or associated with such Downloaded Content. You acknowledge and agree that you may not sublicense, assign or otherwise transfer this license or the Downloaded Content and that no title to the Downloaded Content has been or will be transferred to you from Blizzard Entertainment® or anyone else. You also agree that you will not alter, disassemble, decompile, reverse engineer or otherwise modify the Downloaded Content. " as per http://www.blizzard.com/us/legalfaq.html. So, we mayn't use anything they publish (at least not direct c/p), cause it's commercial use. Am I right? --Vipermagi 23:01, 23 July 2008 (UTC) : Wiki is a "noncommercial" use. As use of material it self dose not include direct profit gain. Let say you make a t-shirt with Diablo 3 logo and sell it - that would be a commercial use. I am pretty sure we are 100% fine here. I cant imagine that they will stop wiki - take a look at Wowwiki :) Gcardinal 06:23, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I see now. Thanks for clarifying that :D --Vipermagi 19:37, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Also, are we going to license any uploaded images, as officially necessary? Or are we skipping that part, like on PvX (which will probably lead to another 500 Pokemons)? --Vipermagi 10:26, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Signatures Just like in pvx... are they allowed? Xaero 06:37, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm not GC (obviously), but I don't see why not. Coytw has a custom siggy on the top of this page, so seems fine. --Vipermagi 10:26, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah screw those up tights at guildwarswiki--Relyk 02:27, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::Login/logout is very hard to spot at upper right corner, the colors just blend. 18:50, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::yeah indeed, im asking for a color change at the top of the page or a color change in links --Fighterbitsj 21:27, 28 October 2008 (UTC)